


The Shores of Botany Bay

by diefakewaluigi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied Relationships, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Other, also IT IS a real song, dude idk what this is, engie is emotional sorta, found it making a shitpost tf2 playlist on spotify, i dont ship them that hard and im not too familar with snips character, idk theyre just, if u wanna check it out, its a mix of both but it reminds me of sniper, its an aussie folk song(?) but came from ireland, its called tf2 sniper but if he saw this playlist he'd kill me, its just....aussie boy singing sea shanties!!, sniper is stupid, so i hope this is fine, they could be in love! who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefakewaluigi/pseuds/diefakewaluigi
Summary: sniper knows a song and wants to show engie
Relationships: Engineer/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Shores of Botany Bay

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this is just a blurb I've had for a while,,,it could be platonic too!! nothing heavy romatic. this is the second fic ive done for tf2 so please be easy if it isn't ic,,i have only been here for like. a Week LMAO,,comment if u ca/have the energy!! :D  
> im illegally posting this in school.....oops

“To be honest with ya,” Mundee started as he propped his elbows on his knee. “Ain’t too sure how to go about all of this. Still forgien land to me despite all this time. Do ya get that sometimes feel Dell?”

Dell let his fingers linger on the strings of his guitar, trying to let it sink in. They were mercenaries, at the end of the day. Not heroes, and far from normal citizens of society. No matter what life they live outside of the base they existed in this world and that’s something Dell couldn’t let go. 

“Well, Snip,” He had a heavy heart as he spoke. “It’s what we gotta do. What we signed up ‘for in this here parts.”

They both relished in the silence that was only filled with the white noise the fire gave them, and the fiddling of Dell’s guitar. And Sniper would be lying if he didn’t feel at some sort of peace. No words spoken, but he felt a peace he wasn’t used to experiencing before. Soon, though, he decided to break the silence.

“What tunes do ya know on that old thing. Engie?” He asked Dell, and Dell shot up, zoned out in his own music.

“Oh, just a few folk songs, nothing too impressive.”

“Can I show ya a little ‘somethin? It’s fine if ya don’t want anyone ‘touchin your baby.” That caused a chuckle from Dell as he passed the guitar to Sniper.

“I only know one song on this thing, it’s been ages.” He started to strum, tuning it ever so gently. Dell felt himself get flushed at not even knowing he was playing with an out-of-tune instrument.

“It’s an old Aussie song, my dad taught me as a young buck.” He said with a smile. “Ya wanna hear?”

“Well, I reckon as a Texan boy I never heard of any Austrlian folk tunes. Didn’t know they existed.” And it was true. He heard of plenty of things during his time on God’s green Earth, but one wasn’t folk songs from down under. “I’d love to hear one.”

Sniper, after fiddling with the guitar for a bit, started strumming an upbeat acoustic. “It’s actually ‘about an Irish fella who comes to Australia, but my dad always considered it a song of our own,” Engie felt himself mesmerized by the rhythm that, despite its energy, was oddly hypnotic. 

“Farewell to your brick and mortar,” His voice was hushed at first, barely along the melody, thinking hard about the lyrics. “Farewell to your dirty lies, Farewell to your gangway and gang planks and to hell with your overtime.”

Soon, Sniper melted into his own childhood song, finding himself back at home with his father by their own fire pit as a young boy singing along with his old man. He picked up his own pace, letting his foot tap along and closed his eyes.

“For the good ship Ragamuffin, oh she’s ‘lyin at the quay, to take old Pat, with a shovel on his back,” He had a toothy grin--not one that was too obvious, but still there. “To the shores of Botany Bay.”

And he carried on, and Dell found himself locked into the tale that it told. A man leaving his old work to aspire to be something else, to a place with only questioning hope. Soon it stopped, and he slapped the wood and looked over to Dell, close to Sniper with his elbows on his knees. Sniper handed it back to Dell, who lay it down by the log that he sat on.

“I gotta say, that was a hearty tune that came from a place of passion,” Maybe he looked too deep into it. Maybe his emotional connection was unwarranted, but he couldn’t help but have something to say. Sniper went into another world with that song, and he couldn’t help but admire that. “Ya voice ‘n skills ain’t bad either son.”

Sniper felt himself get oddly flushed. “Well that’s a first from anyone’s tongue I’ve heard. I appreciate it.” 

“Say, what’s the name of that song? You never mentioned it.”

“The Shores of Botany Bay,” Sniper said with a rock in the bottom of his chest. It was one that didn’t come up often, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it get to him. After that, they both sat in the fire’s warmth for a while. Dell only had one thought in his head--he had a new project to work on. And it wasn’t anything he had to do in his shop


End file.
